1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor having iron cores and coils.
2. Description of Related Art
Reactors include a plurality of iron core coils, and each iron core coil includes an iron core and a coil wound onto the iron core. Predetermined gaps are formed between the plurality of iron cores. Refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-77242 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-210998.
There are reactors in which a plurality of iron cores and coils wound onto the iron cores are arranged inside an outer peripheral iron core composed of a plurality of outer peripheral iron core portions. In such reactors, the iron cores are integrally formed with the respective outer peripheral iron core portions. The predetermined gaps are formed between the adjacent iron cores in the center of the reactor.